


Don't Touch Me Now

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [141]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Coffin Scene, Community: comment_fic, Developing Relationship, F/M, Romantic Angst, Scared of Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker is in love with Hardison, and it scares her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iceybreath](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iceybreath).



> Prompt by iceybreath at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [Any, any, don't hug me, I'm scared](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/563980.html?thread=79347980#t79347980)

Parker's afraid of losing him. He almost died and she _can't_ let him touch her, can't let herself realize that she's in love with Alec I-almost-got-myself-killed Hardison and she almost lost him before she even had him.  
  
He watches her as she walks away from the coffin they dug him out of, watches as everyone else on the team hugs and holds and touches and she's wrapping her arms around herself and staying far, far away because she talked him through every moment, kept him alive and breathing, and she just _can't_ give him anything more right now until she pulls herself together.  
  
She can't.  
  
Parker is in love with Hardison, and it scares her.


End file.
